One Kiss is All it Takes
by MiraculousMarauder
Summary: Spy x Family Following on from Mission 12, Yor's brother is spending the night and he doesn't believe they are really in a loving relationship. How can you prove it? With a kiss of course! Can Twilight keep a professional distance? It's not like this is his first time doing something like this for a mission...


This is a little ficlet in which I have poured all my hopes and dreams for the next chapter of spy x family. There isn't nearly as much content out there as there should be so I'm doing my little bit. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It took all of a tenth of a second for Twilight to reign in his panic. If a kiss was what it took to get Yor's brother off their back and keep the mission safe then it was a no-brainer. He had done a lot more for a lot less. He turned his head and smiled at his wife.

"We'll just do it like we always do, Yor. C'mon."

Her face was flushed red, all composure out of the window. His smile softened but he wouldn't back down. This might be something she wasn't used to and for that he was sorry, but this had to be done. Leaning forward, he traced the line of her jaw with his fingers, tipping her face up towards his. Her panic was obvious, but there was a resolution burning in her eyes and it was evident she wouldn't back down either.

His hand slipped round to cup the back of her head, his fingers in her hair, and he pressed his lips to hers. Immediately there was a spark, like static built up, just like when their hands had brushed. Both pulled back, the kiss over as suddenly as it had started.

Yori's hand slammed down on the table.

"You really expect me to believe you with that pathetic display. Come on Yor! It's obvious he doesn't love you. I think it's time we both left and-"

Loid took a small amount of pleasure from the sight of the other man's jaw dropping, cutting off his own tirade as Loid once again claimed his wifes lips.

The pleasure of Yori's discomfort was short lived, however, as he found himself consumed. With practised skill, he didn't even have to think about it, his mouth and body moving on their own as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, requesting entry to explore her mouth. It was almost frightening how quickly he forgot about everything else. He forgot that he was putting on a display. He forgot the reason he needed to in the first place. The only thing he could think was how soft Yor's lips were pressed against his own, how warm her check was under his palm, how firm her thigh felt under the pressure of his fingertips and for the first time in more years than he would care to count, Loid almost forgot that he was Twilight. For just this moment, he was Loid Folger. Father. Husband. Man.

The sound of Yori clearing his throat brought them back to reality with a sharp bump. He didn't seem to notice. "Alright, alright, I get it. We can talk about this some more in the morning." The wine was obviously still affecting him and his eyelids were drooping heavily.

Yor leapt up from where she and Loid were still sat closely together, hands still touching faces, arms, knees.

"I'll make you up a bed and, oh yes, look at the time! We should all be turning in!"

Laughing nervously and tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, she hurried away to fetch the spare linens to make up the sofa bed.

The two men stood awkwardly, Loid smiling politely and Yori pointedly avoiding looking at him. Yor was back before the tension mounted too much and the couple retired to Yor's bedroom.

"I'm sorry that this-"

"I know this isn't-"

They spoke over each other, standing rigidly and at a safe distance apart. Safe from what, exactly? Who knew? They chuckled nervously and Yor tried again.

"I'm really sorry my brother just came in like that. He's not usually so rude but he's quite protective of me. I'm just glad he seems to have bought it."

Loid pressed a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture, poked his head back out the bedroom door to check the corridor then pulled the door closed. Since Yori was clearly Counterintelligence, there really was no telling when he might be listening in to conversations.

"I think, to be safe, I'll have to spend the night here," he said, striding back into the room "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor."

Yor looked at him perplexed.

"I... hmmm. This is really my fault, so I think it would be better if I slept on the floor. I'm putting you out. The least I can do is make sure you're comfortable." Smiling kindly and avoiding looking directly at the large, bed-shaped elephant in the room, Yor turned and headed towards the en-suite bathroom. "I hope you won't mind if I take a quick shower first? I don't mean... I just meant... do you mind if I go before you?" She blushed furiously. With a tight smile, Loid nodded his head, refusing to even contemplate any other meaning behind her words.

It wasn't long before they were both dressed for bed. Luckily, Loid had made a point of keeping some clothes in her bedroom, just in case situations like this arose. Once again they were stood awkwardly next to each other.

"Look, we're both adults here. The bed is large and there is no reason we can't both sleep in it. It only has to be awkward if we make it so. That kiss was just for show, to appease your brother. We don't need to mind it. And it would be better for both of us if we are well rested for the morning, don't you think?"

Yor chewed her lip nervously, looking down at her feet. Reflexively she dug her toes into the plush white carpet. She was silent for a moment, weighing up the situation.

"You're right. We're adults. It's just sleeping next to each other. Nothing weird. So... let's sleep. Together. In the bed. Not 'together'."

Loid turned to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yor? It's okay. Let's go to sleep."

Silently they climbed into the bed, laying stiffly a safe distance apart.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Loid had never been able to relax enough in front of another person to sleep. Well, except for Anya. And that was why he was lying awake, staring at the ceiling at gone two in the morning.

It had nothing to do with the six hundred and fifty nine regular, even breaths he had counted coming from the woman laying beside him. Nor the twenty seven irregular ones. It had nothing to do with the warmth of another body beneath the blanket. Or how close their hands were, laying flat on the crisp, white sheet. He certainly didn't notice how every small movement brought her sometimes closer to him and sometimes further away. No, he had just always found it difficult to sleep around other people. Part of the job, that was all.

The next morning, Loid leant against the kitchen side, his frame uncharacteristically slumped, exhaustion showing in every line of his body. The mug in his hand was filled with strong, black coffee and the dark circles under his eyes were a testament to how little sleep he got the night before. Yor sat at the table, a tight smile on her face as Anya chattered happily away to her. Her face also betrayed the difficulty of the night before.

Yawning and stretching, fresh from the shower, Yori walked into the room, smiling widely at the sight of his sister. His smile dropped when he spotted Loid, his expression darkening further when he saw how tired the two were.

"Good morning, Yor. And hello Anya. We didn't get the chance to meet properly yesterday. I'm your uncle. Nice to meet you."

Anya smiled cheerily up at him. The more people who came into her world, the more interesting it became. _Another_ spy. What were the chances? Happily, she engaged him in conversation and Yor left the table to clear away breakfast. She came to stand next to Loid who pressed a kiss into her hair. Yori watched her move and levelled a glare at the couple.

"Just so you know, I might have accepted that the two of you are in a relationship, but understand this, Lottie," he pointed a finger at the other man. "It will take a lot more than this to gain my trust. You may seem nice, and dote on my sister, cook really well and your daughter is charming but you... you're just... too handsome!"

Loid looked bemused.

"Umm... thank... you?" he ventured. "Would you like some coffee? Or some breakfast? I've made french toast."

Yori scowled. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

When at last it was time for Yori to leave, the family gathered by the door, picture perfect smiles in place looking like they had stepped right out of a magazine. Loid smiled and held out his right hand to his brother-in-law.

"It was lovely to finally meet Yor's brother. If you ever want to visit again, you would be most welcome."

"Yori reached his own hand forward and they shook, the grip of both textbook, three pumps and release, just as Twilight expected of another operative.

"Oh, don't worry," Yori's words gave Loid the impression he meant the exact opposite. "I look forward to intruding on your hospitality again. My sister means everything to me and I plan to see a lot more of her."

Loid smiled again, accepting the challenge. "She means the world to me as well. Her and Anya. My family. We will gladly welcome you back."

The two held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Yori finally bid farewell.

With a sigh of relief, Yor and Loid closed the door.

It seemed for now at least, they had managed to jump the latest hurdle.


End file.
